Still Meddling
by L.A. Doyle
Summary: Sequel to Meddling. It's been a month since Jacob was last on Earth. Things have changed since then. SJ
1. What's Going On?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

Sequel to: Meddling

Spoilers: Anything's up for grabs. This takes place after S8.

Still Meddling

Ch. 1 What's Going On?

As the blue event horizon of the wormhole dissipated, Jacob Carter made his way down the metal ramp. He smiled when he saw Jack enter the gate room.

"Jacob!" Jack welcomed the older man, a grin spreading across his face.

"Jack," Jacob greeted him warmly, shaking his hand. "I got a message that you sent for me? What is it?" Whatever the news was, it couldn't be too bad. Not with Jack grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Jack motioned towards his office. "Come on."

Jacob followed, a bit suspicious. It had been about a month since he'd been on Earth. When he'd left, his daughter was engaged to be married. Before he'd gone, Jacob had dropped a pretty clear hint to Jack that he did not approve. But had he taken the initiative?

"So, where you been?" Jack asked as they climbed the stairs.

"A mission-recovering operatives. It kept me tied up for a few weeks. I was given the message as soon as I returned."

"Did it go well?"

"More or less. I'll just say it wasn't a complete failure," Jacob replied, grimacing slightly.

"Mmm… I know the feeling," Jack sympathized.

Jacob sat down across from Jack, who settled behind his desk. "Well, you're just in time."

"For what, Jack?" Jacob asked curiously.

"My promotion party."

"Promotion?"

"Two stars, Jake," Jack answered, leaning back in his chair.

"Major General? Congratulations!" He smiled broadly at the younger man. Jack certainly deserved the promotion.

"Thanks. It comes with the whole Head of Homeworld Security job," he shrugged.

"George's post?"

"He's retiring in a few days. I ship out soon."

"You're leaving the SGC?" Jacob asked, confused.

Jack looked a bit crestfallen. "Yeah. I know it's in Washington, but I wouldn't trust anyone else with the job… Anyway, since you're my favorite Tok'ra, I thought I'd tell you first."

"Your favorite Tok'ra, am I?" Jacob said skeptically, crossing his arms.

"Yes. _And_ you are the most likely operative they'd send this way. Oh, come on Jacob. You know I like you," Jack told him, pretending to be hurt.

"I was just kidding, Jack. So who is assuming command here?"

"Hank Landry."

Jacob nodded. "He's a decent guy. So...a party, Jack?" Jacob asked, trying to lighten the mood. Jack seemed a bit down since he'd mentioned his leaving.

"Not a party per se. A small gathering of friends. Me, Sam, Danny, and T. Tonight at her place. You're more than welcome to come," Jack offered, picking up his phone.

Jacob's eyes narrowed slightly. He'd just called his daughter Sam. Interesting. He watched as Jack dialed and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hey…Dad's here…yeah, just now…my office…okay…okay…bye." Jack set the phone down, a small smile on his face. "Carter's coming."

Now it was back to Carter, but he'd called him dad. What was going on? Was Sam still engaged? Jack was moving to Washington? Something was up, and Jacob was going to get to the bottom of it.

TBC in 'Sam and Dad'


	2. Sam and Dad

Ch. 2 Sam and Dad

Sam leaned against the back of the elevator as it descended into the depths of Cheyenne Mountain. She had to admit, she was a bit nervous. Her dad would undoubtedly ask about her engagement-the one she had broken off a month prior.

Pete had taken it well enough, telling her all he ever wanted was for her to be happy. She hadn't mentioned what had happened on the fishing trip, but she felt that Pete had suspicions. Sam hoped he didn't think she had cheated on him with Jack. She would never even consider it, and even now, she and Jack hadn't broken the regs.

The last month had been, well, different. Jack was still her CO, and at work they remained professional at all times. She was sure rumors flew when news of her break up spread, but Jack's leaving had shut them up quickly enough.

Sometimes they flirted, but not when too many people were around, and never more than they had in the past. They spent some time alone out of work, but not too much. There wasn't much they could do at this point. But just knowing how he felt about her was enough to keep her going until they could really be together.

That was an issue in and of itself. Though Jack wasn't technically going to be her direct superior anymore, a relationship between them would more than likely be frowned upon by the Air Force. Just when they thought it was finally their time, they decided nothing could happen until Jack retired. It was a fine line they were walking. Hopefully, the time would come when they could cross that figurative line without repercussions.

Daniel and Teal'c didn't know yet, not officially anyway. Sam was sure they suspected something, but neither had said a word. She and Jack were going to tell them together tonight. Then tomorrow, Jack would relinquish command to General Landry, and soon after he would be gone.

There would be a gap of just a couple of days where perhaps they could dabble in their relationship. Hammond would be the head of Homeworld Security, Landry would be running the SGC, and Jack would be…available. SG-1 was scheduled for a mission the next day, but when she returned, she knew where she would be spending her time.

Sam closed her eyes. It was going to be _so_ hard, but it would be worth it. The elevator stopped and Sam headed for Jack's office.

----

"Dad!"

Jacob stood to his feet as his daughter entered the room. "Sam." He hugged her tightly. "How's it been kiddo?"

"Good, Dad," Sam replied with a smile. Jacob cocked his head at her, searching her eyes. "_Really_." Sam glanced to Jack.

"Oh, uh, I'll be bugging Walter if you need me. You know, I'm really going to miss that guy…" Jack said, quickly leaving the office.

Sam sat and Jacob followed suit.

"So?" he prodded. "Last I heard, my only daughter was engaged."

"Yes, well…not anymore."

"What happened?" Jacob asked, trying his best to sound sympathetic. In actuality, he was ecstatic.

"I realized it wasn't what I really wanted, that I needed to get out before people got hurt."

Jacob had to stop himself from grinning. He could hear Selmak chastising him. Thank God she had figured it out, probably with a little help from her friends.

"I'm sorry, Sam. How did Pete handle it?"

"We're ok. He's gone back to Denver, but we're on good terms. I think he might have known it wasn't going to work out."

Jacob leaned in, pulling his daughter close. She returned the embrace, holding him tightly. Jacob could hear Selmak in the back of his mind. 'Ok, ok,' Jacob shot back. "Look, Sam. I know I wasn't that…fond of Pete, but I don't want you to feel like you have to please me. I can be a jerk sometimes," Jacob admitted.

"Oh, no, Dad! It wasn't _all_ you. What happened between us was inevitable. You just expedited it, that's all," Sam replied. "And you're not a jerk. You're just a concerned father, and that's perfectly normal."

"Okay. I just want to know you're happy."

Sam pulled away, smiling…a bit oddly in Jacob's opinion. "I am, and I will be."

Jacob studied her closely. One of his questions had been answered. She'd left Pete, which was a complete relief. But how could his daughter be, and claim she would _still_ be, happy when Jack O'Neill was moving across the country?

He'd find out what was going on. Perhaps he'd hit Daniel and Teal'c up for information. That always seemed to work. Tonight at the 'get together', he'd drag the truth out of somebody. _Someone_ was going to confirm his suspicions.

TBC in 'A Gathering of Friends'


	3. A Gathering of Friends

Ch. 3 A Gathering of Friends

Jacob grabbed some plates from the cabinet and set them on the bar as Sam rummaged through her refrigerator. They were preparing for the small gathering that was to take place that evening.

Curiosity was getting the best of Jacob, so he blurted out what had been on his mind.

"You don't seem very upset about Jack leaving."

Sam looked up, startled. She slowly closed the fridge door. "We'll stay in contact, Dad. With technology these days, it won't be hard. Besides, I'm sure his job will allow him to visit the SGC on occasion."

"Sam, this is Jack we're talking about."

Fortunately for Sam, and unfortunately for Jacob, the doorbell rang as the timer for the cookies went off. They were making chocolate-walnut cookies, Daniel's favorites.

"Uh, I'll get the door. Can you…?" Sam asked, pointing towards the oven.

"Sure," he sighed. Thwarted again, but the night was still young. Jacob pulled open the oven door, the aroma of fresh baked cookies filling his nostrils. Mmmm… Sometimes he _really_ missed being on Earth.

Jacob turned the oven off and set the tray on the stovetop to let it cool. Sam still hadn't returned with whoever had shown up. Peeking his head around the corner, he glanced down the hall.

Jack stood with a grocery bag in his hands, listening intently to whatever his daughter was telling him. Sam motioned slightly with her hands, looking just a bit panicked. Jack leaned closer and whispered something to her, and she nodded in return. Jacob couldn't help but notice she looked considerably calmer.

Jacob ducked back into the kitchen, quickly busying himself with food preparations.

'This is certainly getting interesting,' Selmak said.

'The plot thickens,' Jacob answered.

'They would make a wonderful couple.'

'I know that, Selmak. I was trying to set them up, remember?'

'Indeed. It may have worked.'

"Jake!" came Jack's exuberant greeting. "Glad you could make it."

"Yeah, I told the Tok'ra I was going to be here for a few days."

"It's nice to have you around," he replied, emptying the contents of his bag. Beer, chips and salsa, and ice cream. "Mmmm. Junk food."

Sam half laughed, half snorted at Jack. He smiled brilliantly in return. Jacob looked back and forth between them. Jack was…unique, to say the least. Jacob knew his daughter was special. Maybe they were the only two people in the universe that could put up with each other.

But no matter how much he hoped the two had finally had _that_ talk, he didn't want them to be blatantly violating the regulations. He knew they both had too much respect for each other and their careers to do that. Perhaps Jack's transfer to Washington, and Sam's seeming lack of concern about it, were signs they'd finally gotten their acts together.

The doorbell shook him from his thoughts. It was probably Daniel and Teal'c. Jacob grinned.

* * *

Jacob and Selmak were keeping their eyes peeled for any 'unusual' behavior between Sam and her soon to be ex-CO. She was crammed on the sofa between Jack and Daniel, while he and Teal'c sat in the armchairs. She looked very…cozy.

If Daniel and Teal'c knew anything, they weren't letting on. And it didn't help that Sam and Jack weren't actually doing anything incriminating.

Most of the evening had been spent recalling past missions-both good and bad. Jacob almost felt like an outsider at some points, but then at other times, he knew exactly what they were feeling because he'd been there too.

Jacob noticed Sam looking hopefully at Jack's plate. So did Jack. "Wanna cookie?" he asked.

"Just half."

Jack picked up his cookie and held it for her to see. "You don't want the whole thing? What, are you watching your weight or something?"

Sam narrowed her eyes at him. "I only have room for half."

Jack began to munch nonchalantly on the chocolate-walnut cookie. Soon, only half was left. "It's so good. No wonder Daniel loves them so much."

Daniel nodded vigorously from his place next to Sam.

"Fine, you can have the rest. I was more in the mood for ice cream anyway," she announced, grabbing Jack's spoon and gulping down a mouthful of the cold treat.

"That was not wise, ColonelCarter," Teal'c informed her, a bit too late.

"Oh, brain freeze," Sam moaned, holding her head.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. We can't have any damage to that brain. It's priceless," Jack told her.

"Oy," she said, smiling and grimacing at the same time.

That's when it hit Jacob. There was a distinct lack of "Sir" in Sam's vocabulary tonight. Granted, this was downtime, but Sam had always referred to Jack as Sir or the Colonel(or now General). _Always_.

The chirping of a cell phone caught everyone's attention. There was only a moment of confusion before Sam realized it was hers. It was clipped to her belt. As she went to retrieve it, Jacob noted how close her hands came to Jack's…posterior, and how neither seemed to mind.

"Carter…uh huh…uh huh…ok…I'll be there as soon as I can…it's fine…no…bye." Sam snapped her phone shut. "That was Siler. They're having some issues with the dialing computer."

"What?" Jack asked, alarmed. The SGC was still under his command after all.

"It's ok, I can handle it. You guys have fun. I'll be back." Sam rose from the couch and grabbed her purse and keys.

"Hey," Jack called as she headed for the door. "For the road." He tossed his half cookie to Sam, who caught it with one hand.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking a bite. With that, she left the men to their own devices.

* * *

"Sorry, Jack. I don't see it," Jacob said, leaning back in his chair.

"Don't worry, no one else does either," Daniel snickered.

"Carter does. She gets it now. Burns as Goa'uld," Jack nodded satisfactorily.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow. "ColonelCarter has seen _The Simpsons_?"

"Yeah, Jack. Since when does Sam watch _The Simpsons_?"

Jacob stifled a laugh. Obviously Jack had not considered the implications of his words before he said them.

"She's watched a few. Just to humor me, you know," he recovered. Jack looked down as his pocket began to vibrate. "Dang," he muttered. "No peace." Pulling the phone from his pants, Jack answered. "Hello? General Hammond!" Jack walked towards Sam's office, motioning he'd be a minute.

As Jack shut the door for some privacy, Jacob turned to Daniel and Teal'c. Alone at last.

TBC in 'Getting to the Bottom of Things'


	4. Getting to the Bottom of Things

Ch. 4 Getting to the Bottom of Things

"It's got to be weird for Jack to be leaving," Jacob said casually. He wanted to ease into the conversation rather than be blunt. That was Teal'c's department. Hopefully Daniel, after a beer, would be forthcoming.

"Ah, yeah. When you spend so many years working with someone, it's hard when they leave. But I understand why he's doing it," Daniel agreed.

"I too will miss O'Neill's presence at the SGC," Teal'c said. "It will not be the same without him."

"How do you think Sam's handling it?" Jacob asked carefully.

Daniel's brows creased as he thought. "Actually, a lot better than I thought she would. She's been different ever since she found out. Almost…happier, if that's possible."

"Indeed, JacobCarter. Your daughter appears to be taking O'Neill's departure very well. I know she intends to keep in touch with him, as we all do."

"This is Sam and Jack we're talking about here." Blunt, but not too blunt. At any rate, they would get the point. Teal'c and Daniel glanced at each other. Bingo.

"Look, Jack and Sam have never done anything against the regs. They-"

"Daniel! I'm not accusing them. But I would like them to be together."

Silence filled the room.

"You what?" Daniel asked, confused. Surely the beer wasn't affecting his hearing.

"I believe JacobCarter would approve of ColonelCarter and O'Neill pursuing a relationship one day. At this time however, it is not feasible."

"Thank you, Teal'c," Jacob said.

"Really? All these years I thought you were against it."

"Well, I am, in that I don't want two of the Air Force's finest officers to throw away their careers for a fling. But I've seen them grow closer over the years. Jack makes Sam happy. I _know_ that something is different between them now," Jacob told the other two.

Daniel bobbed his head in agreement. "After we came back from our trip and Sam broke up with Pete, that sent up a red flag for me. I think some feelings finally got laid bare."

"I am in agreement, DanielJackson. However, whatever transpired between them did not go beyond the bounds of the regulations."

"How can you be so sure?" Jacob wondered.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow and cocked his head at the Tok'ra.

"Okay, okay. Forget I asked."

The three looked up as the study door cracked open. Teal'c turned back to Jacob and began speaking-in Goa'uld.

"I do not believe this new position will last for long. They have wanted to be together for many years and cannot go much longer denying themselves."

"Good," Jacob replied, in Goa'uld as well. "I know they will make the right choices."

Daniel nodded in accord.

"Kree?" Jack attempted, crossing his arms. "Goa'uld? That's not fair. What'd you say?"

"I was simply relaying a saying among the Jaffa in its original context, O'Neill."

"A Jaffa joke?"

"Indeed."

"Do tell," Jack urged.

"It was lame," Jacob said quickly.

"Yeah, a real dud," Daniel chimed in.

Jack didn't look like he believed them, and Teal'c's eyebrow rose high. "Okay… General Hammond says hello. He's looking forward to finally getting sometime with his family."

Suddenly Daniel stood up. "Jack, you know, we have that mission early tomorrow. I think Teal'c and I better head out. Right, Teal'c?"

"Yes. I am sure JacobCarter will be good company. I will drive DanielJackson." Teal'c said, taking the keys from the archaeologist. "We will see you tomorrow, O'Neill."

Jacob couldn't be sure, but as the Jaffa moved past him, Jacob thought he winked. Teal'c winking? Well, the Tau'ri ways had to rub off on him sooner or later. It was a clear indication that he should talk to Jack.

"Bye, Jack!" Daniel called as the door shut behind them.

"Bye…" Jack grumbled, puzzled by their quick departure.

"They're good men, Jack. A little bizarre, but good. Just like you."

"Well, thanks," Jack responded as they sat back down in the living area.

Jacob sucked in his breath. Now or never. "What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

"Intentions?" Jack asked, poker face.

"I'm not blind Jack. Since I've been back, I've noticed something has changed between you and Sam."

Jack sighed, struggling to find the words. "Look, Jacob. We've never done anything unprofessional."

"I didn't say you have. You were as professional as always at work today. But it's the little things, Jack. Sam hasn't called you sir all night." Jacob watched Jack's face. Was he about to fess up?

"You've heard about the fishing trip we took about a month ago, right?"

Jacob nodded.

"Well, I thought a lot about what you said. I…I decided not to let the best thing in my life slip away."

"The best thing in _both_ our lives, Jack."

Jack dipped his head. "I know this goes against everything we're taught. I'm not _supposed _to care so much about her. But…"

"You can't help who you fall in love with, Jack."

The younger man looked up. "All I've ever wanted is for her to be happy."

"We're alike more than you know, Jack. Congratulations," Jacob smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What, that's it?" Jack's head was really starting to hurt. Was he going to get off the hook this easily?

"What do you want? You've got my approval. You've got Sam's heart. You want me to lecture you about the regs? I know you're not a fool, Jack. I know my daughter will be happy now. _Truly _happy. Though, I am a little concerned about you skipping town." Jacob crossed his arms, looking expectantly at Jack.

"Yeah, about that. It's only going to be for a while. We're going to wait until I retire to pursue our relationship further. Hopefully that will be soon. I want to make sure the SGC is in good hands with Landry before I leave the game for good."

"Makes sense," Jacob accepted.

"We were going to tell you all tonight, but life happened."

"Never a dull moment at the SGC. Well, how about we get this place cleaned up before Sam gets home?"

As they began picking up dishes and food, Jacob turned to Jack. "You know, I really hope you can clean…and cook. Sam's not very good about those types of things."

"Don't I know it."

* * *

'Stop gloating, Jacob.'

'But I was right, Selmak.'

'Yes, you were. But I would like to continue with this manuscript.'

Jacob looked down at the book in his hand. He'd settled down to read a little while before, leaving Jack to tinker around the house. He wanted to be there when Sam got home. Jacob realized he had not turned the page in ten minutes.

'Sorry, but I was right. I mean, I knew she'd never marry that guy. I'm just happy she and Jack finally have a future together. I know my girl's in good hands.'

'Indeed. Samantha deserves this happiness. I would, however, like to continue reading about your military's past. It is very interesting.'

'But I was right!'

* * *

Jack was about to doze off when he heard the door open. He sat up on the sofa, smiling as Sam came into view.

"Hey," she said softly. "Dad?"

"He's reading in the guest bedroom. Get everything sorted out?" he asked as she settled next to him.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. How was your evening?"

"The boys and I had a stimulating conversation. Hammond called. Danny and Teal'c left early. Your dad and I talked…" Jack trailed off.

"Talked? About what?" Sam wondered, looking at him suspiciously. "You told him, didn't you"?

Jack's eyes grew wide. How'd she know? "How'd you know?"

"Jack, we were supposed to tell him together," she sighed, somewhat disappointed.

"Well, it's not like he gave me a choice!" Jack defended himself. "He was pretty frank about the whole thing."

"Humph," Sam snorted. "That's dad." She paused a second as she thought. "I guess he took it well. You're still alive."

"Hey, your dad likes me!" Jack cried.

"Yeah, he does. You're lucky. Honestly, I got the idea he wanted us together last time he was in," Sam admitted.

"Me too," Jack agreed. "I told him we'd wait until I retired for…that we'd be adhering to the regulations until they weren't a problem anymore."

"Yeah. That's good… What about Daniel and Teal'c?"

"Didn't tell them. But I bet they know. They always know _everything_."

Sam yawned. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay," Jack told her. "Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." His eyes smiled at her.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow at 0900 Jack wouldn't be her CO anymore. But she'd be headed to lovely P3R-358. She nodded slightly. "Tomorrow."

TBC in 'Welcome to Sunny P3R-358'


	5. Welcome to Sunny P3R 358

Ch. 5 Welcome to Sunny P3R-358

SG-1, Jack, Jacob, and General Landry stood at the base of the gate ramp. The event horizon rippled before them.

"It's going to take a while for me to get used to that, isn't it?" Landry chuckled.

Jack shook his head in agreement. "They're all yours," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice. This was, for lack of a better word, weird. His former team watched him quickly school his features.

"I think you should have the honors, one last time," Landry proposed, stepping back.

Jack turned to him, surprised. Landry shooed him forward. This was an opportunity Jack wouldn't pass up. "SG-1, you have a go." As the words left his mouth, he almost regretted leaving. But then he saw the beautiful smile his former 2IC gave him, and those thoughts vanished. It wasn't a provocative smile; it was simply her eagerness to do her job shining through. Jack knew he was doing what he was for her...for all of them.

"Yes, sir," she said. "Let's go!" she commanded, clanking up the ramp. Jack looked on as the trio disappeared from sight. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he headed to the commissary. He needed pie, and maybe some jello.

Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c squinted as they stepped out onto sunny P3R-358. Putting her sunglasses on, Sam grinned. "Nice."

Daniel hid a smile. She was becoming more like Jack than she would ever admit.

"The ruins are that way," Sam said, motioning towards the left of the gate. "Let's get this done."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "ColonelCarter, do you have an engagement this evening?"

"You could say that," Daniel snickered.

Sam glared at him. "No… Oh, come on," she said, exasperation evident in her voice. She started off at a brisk pace, and the men hurried to catch up.

As they neared the remains of what appeared to be a temple, Daniel's excitement grew. He loved exploring new places. Well, _old_ places. He had an insatiable desire to see and learn about different cultures. SG-1 had provided him with experiences he never dreamed possible.

Sam stood at the entrance to the building. "Teal'c? Want to secure the perimeter? Daniel and I will check out the interior."

The Jaffa nodded. There did not seem to be any immediate threat. "Very well."

The light attached to Sam's P-90 shone brightly in the darkened area. Even though the Goa'uld and Replicators were all but defeated, she still wanted to find technology that would further benefit Earth. Something substantial.

"Daniel," she warned. "Don't get too far ahead." Despite her best efforts, she couldn't be angry. She was guilty of the same eagerness at times.

"Look," he breathed, running his fingers across an inscription on the wall.

"Familiar?"

"Uh, a bit. It's somewhat similar to the writings we found on P4X-357 last year."

"Can you translate it?" Sam wondered, standing next to the archaeologist.

"I'm not sure…" Daniel muttered. "There's bound to be more." He shined his flashlight across the room, making a passageway visible. He looked hopefully at Sam.

Sam nodded, raising Teal'c on the radio.

"ColonelCarter?" he responded.

"How are things looking out there?"

"This is a very tranquil planet, ColonelCarter."

"Good. Daniel has found some inscriptions on the walls here. We're going to explore a little further, but not too far." Sam paused as she waited for Teal'c's response.

"Very well. I will keep in radio contact."

Sam looked to Daniel. "Ok, let's check it out."

They moved cautiously down the corridor. The path gradually descended until it opened into a large room.

"Wow!" Daniel said in awe. He drifted towards the center of the room while Sam secured the perimeter. She looked for other passageways or signs of life. She concluded the place obviously hadn't been visited in years. She turned quickly as a different light brightened the area. In the back of the room, Daniel stood by some sort of device.

"Daniel!" Sam exclaimed.

"I swear I didn't touch it!" he cried in his defense. The machine had apparently sensed his arrival. It had opened, almost like a blossoming flower, when he'd walked up. It looked to be some kind of projector. If he could figure it out, he thought it might be some kind of repository, a whole race's history. That kind of find would definitely make his day.

As Sam walked up beside him, the device immediately closed up. Sam frowned, glancing at Daniel.

"I promise I didn't touch a thing," he reassured her.

"Good. Rule number one. Don't touch anything."

Daniel rolled his eyes and grinned. "I know, Sam. I think it's a repository of sorts. If I could start trans- hey…"

The duo looked down at the now blinking contraption.

"Uh, Sam?" Daniel said nervously.

Sam watched the device continue to blink more rapidly. With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she grasped Daniel's arm.

No words needed to be exchanged. They turned and sprinted back the way they had come.

* * *

Finding nothing out of the ordinary, Teal'c went to find his teammates. As he neared the entrance, an explosion rocked the building.

Teal'c ran the rest of the way, not panicking, but not exactly calm either. However, you would never be able to tell by his demeanor.

"ColonelCarter? DanielJackson?" he yelled through his radio. No response.

He warily approached the temple. He wasn't sure how stable it was. He could see where some had caved in, and where more threatened. However, the front entrance way seemed sturdy, and Teal'c went inside.

Finding the passage he believed his friends and gone down, Teal'c shined his flashlight into it. He could only see a short distance before rubble blocked the way.

Attempting to contact his teammates again, Teal'c grabbed his radio.

* * *

Daniel coughed as the dust began clearing. "Ah," he muttered, looking down at his legs. His right leg was trapped under a large stone. There was no doubt it was broken. His glasses were amazingly still perched on his nose, though they were cracked. Giving his body the once over, he found he'd made it out relatively unscathed. Besides his leg, he only had cuts and bruises, and nothing was bleeding too badly.

He spotted his flashlight in the rubble a few feet away. Pushing away the rocks and other debris, he grabbed it and looked around.

"Sam?" he called. They hadn't been fast enough. She'd been right behind him though. She had to be close. "Sam?"

His eyes searched the dim room, finally resting on a leg. The beam of light traveled across her body. He grimaced when he saw the ungodly amount of blood matting her hair and covering the side of her face. He concentrated on her chest, looking for the reassuring rise and fall. Thank God it was there.

"ColonelCarter, DanielJackson!" came Teal'c's voice. Daniel snapped into action, locating his radio.

"Teal'c!" he cried.

"DanielJackson! Is ColonelCarter there? Are you well?"

"Yeah, we're here. Not well, but here."

"What has transpired?"

"Somehow we triggered some sort of bomb. I, uh, think we're trapped."

"Indeed, DanielJackson. What are your present conditions?"

"My leg's caught and Sam's unconscious. She's taken a hit to the head. Looks bad." Daniel glanced around the room. The explosion hadn't completely blown the temple to pieces, however, the building hadn't been in good repair either. Their way out had caved in and some of the first floor roof had fallen in. Daniel could see up to the next level. He saw slivers of sunlight peeking through the fractured roof. The building could go at any moment. This was not good.

"I am unable to reach you, DanielJackson."

"Yeah, this should prove to be interesting, Teal'c. Go back to the SGC and get help. We'll be ok. Just…hurry."

"Very well."

Daniel closed his eyes. They would be fine. A specialized team would come and extract them, and all would be well with the world. He glanced over at Sam's still form. It _had_ to be all right. If not for him, then at least for her.

TBC in 'Finding Help'

A/N: This will be all until at least Friday. I kind of forgot I was going to be out of town when I started posting this! Sorry, but I'll have more at the end of the week.


	6. Finding Help

Ch. 6 Finding Help

"This pie…I'm going to miss this too."

Jacob watched in amusement as Jack finished his third piece of pie. Geez, was he trying to eat it all before he left?

Jack set down his fork and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Jake. It's just so good. Are you sure you don't want to try some?"

"Positive." They'd been in the commissary for about 45 minutes. Conversation had been sparse as Jack had devoured his pie, bite by slow bite. "So, Jack-" Jacob was interrupted by the blaring of the klaxons. He scowled. "You won't miss this," he said, getting to his feet.

"On the contrary. I'll miss the action," Jack told him, scooting his chair out.

The two's pace to the gate room was quickened as Jack was paged. Jacob looked towards him. He could see the worry on his face. Surely SG-1 hadn't gotten in trouble. At least not already.

They found Teal'c in the control room, talking to Landry.

"Teal'c! Where are Carter and Daniel?" Jack asked, noticing the distinct absence of his two favorite scientists.

"There has been an incident, O'Neill," Teal'c replied gravely.

"What? What happened?"

"A device found in the temple was inadvertently set off. It caused an explosion that has trapped DanielJackson and ColonelCarter."

"Well, are they alright?" Jacob piped up, concern for his daughter and friend mounting.

"I was able to communicate with DanielJackson. He is injured. ColonelCarter was unconscious at the time. She received an injury to the head."

Jack ran his hands through his hair.

"Jack, Jacob, they're going to be fine. We'll get together the right teams and extract them in no time. I'd like for you to help me coordinate," Landry told his fellow generals.

They both nodded mutely, heading to the briefing room. Plans needed to be made.

* * *

Sam regained consciousness with a start. She tried to focus on something, on anything, but all she could see was darkness. Even though she couldn't see, she felt the room spinning. The nauseousness overtook her. Sam retched until there was nothing left. Grasping her head, she moaned.

"Sam! Sam?"

"Ugh," she replied. She slipped her pack from her shoulders, unhooked her P-90, and crumpled back to the floor.

Daniel shined his light towards her, careful to avoid her eyes. He knew how head injuries were. "Sam, thank God," he sighed in relief.

"What just happened?" she asked, looking at the blood glistening on her hand.

"We needed to run faster," Daniel said ruefully.

"Oh for cryin' out loud!" she cried. Taking a few deep breaths to calm the dizziness, Sam sat up. "But _what_ happened? We didn't touch anything!"

"True. I have a theory about that. I think the device is motion sensitive. It was operating normally until you arrived. I think it closed up because it sensed you."

"Me?" she asked wearily.

"Yes. I've been thinking about this. We've seen cultures that have anti-Goa'uld technology. I'm thinking it sensed the Naquadah in your blood. It thought you were a Goa'uld and took protective measures. As a failsafe, it detonated. If it _was_ a repository, then it would have simply been keeping its history and knowledge safe from the Goa'uld… Sam?" There was no reply. "HEY SAM!"

"What!" she grumbled.

"Don't fall asleep, Sam. You've got a concussion."

"Okay, sorry. Where's Teal'c?" she asked suddenly, as though it just dawned on her he wasn't there.

"He's gone back to the SGC to get some help. He'll be back soon," Daniel reassured her.

Sam nodded slowly and Daniel winced. She looked bad. But on the other hand, it could have been worse. "Ah, did you hear my theory?"

"Naquadah, kaboom, yeah, I got it. It makes sense. Sorry," she apologized.

"Hey, we didn't know. That may not even be the reason."

"But it's plausible," Sam retorted. She frowned, looking at Daniel. She shakily crawled over to his position. "We've got to get you out of here," she said, studying his leg.

"I tried, but I couldn't get this thing to budge," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. He watched Sam cradle her forehead with her hand. "You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Just make the room stop spinning."

"Look, Sam. Just come sit down and worry about yourself for once. I'll be fine. Sit," Daniel commanded, pointing to the ground next to him.

Too tired to fight, Sam settled beside him.

"Let me take a look," Daniel said gently, turning so he could see her better. "Close your eyes," he told her, shining his light towards her head. Carefully detangling the matted hair, he searched for her wound. Sam flinched when he found it. "Sorry," he whispered, taking a closer look. "Hum. Not as bad as I thought, but not too great either." He rummaged in his vest pocket, pulling out a small pack of antiseptic wipes. He ripped open the package and carefully dabbed at her wound, cleaning it gently.

Sam squeezed her eyes shut more tightly, the stinging sensation spreading.

"There we go," Daniel said as he finished. He hadn't even bothered with a bandage. It wouldn't have stuck with her hair in the way. At least now it was clean and the risk of infection down.

"I guess I'm lucky that all I got was a bump on the head." Her eyes flitted around the room. "I hope they can get us out of here quickly, but it doesn't exactly look like it's going to be easy."

"When is it ever?"

Sam sighed. Grabbing her pack, then scooting over to Daniel's leg, she placed her hands on the stone. "We're getting this off you," she told him firmly. "You and I together can lift it. Come on."

Daniel grimaced, but shook his head in agreement. Sam grasped the boulder tightly with both hands and Daniel did the same.

"On three. One. Two. Three." With a small grunt from Sam and a sharp intake of breath from Daniel, the stone was thrown to the side, landing with a small thud.

"Okay," Sam said uncertainly. She really didn't want to cause Daniel any more pain, but this had to be done. "Let's do this."

* * *

Jack watched from the briefing room window as SG-3 and an extraction team prepared to go through the gate. Many different types of equipment were being gathered, ranging from shovels to drills. The whole operation had come together quickly.

He had even considered 'beaming' his friends out of the ruins, but Prometheus was being refitted with a new hyperdrive, the Daedalus was in another galaxy, and the Asgard apparently were a bit tied up. They'd have to do this the old fashioned way.

Jack turned as Jacob approached him. "We should go get geared up," he softly told the younger man. Jacob placed his arm on his shoulder. "Look, Jack, I'm sure nothing else will happen, but…" He paused, as if he was unsure if he should continue. "At least now, if one day she doesn't come back, she knows, Jack. And so do you."

TBC in 'Waiting'


	7. Waiting

Ch. 7 Waiting

Sam glanced at Daniel, who was now resting somewhat comfortably. She had been as gentle as possible when tending to his leg, but he'd reacted much the same way Jack had all those years ago.

Jack. Sam sighed. This was supposed to be a short and simple mission. But evidently, fate had other plans. Did fate have something against them? All she wanted was a few days with him before he left. Was that too much to ask? The last month with Jack had been wonderful. And to think of what lay ahead, after the regs were history, sent chills of anticipation down Sam's spine.

She wasn't going to dwell on what happened with Pete, and she wasn't going to be afraid to move forward with Jack. She was not going to fear this relationship and worry she'd fail this one too. Sam knew that if their relationship had survived the past year, they would be okay. They had talked and sorted through a lot of things in the last month. That needed to be done. For the first time, they'd come completely clean with each other. While it had been easier to do than she'd expected, it certainly hadn't been simple. But now they were better than ever, and for that she was thankful.

"Daniel, Carter, can you hear me?" Sam practically jumped out of her skin as her radio crackled to life.

"Sir?"

"Carter, thank God. Are you and Daniel okay?" Jack asked.

"We're okay."

"Good. Look, we just came through the gate. We're going to get you out."

"Yes, sir." Sam turned to Daniel, who was now wide awake. "Looks like we're getting out of here."

* * *

Jack and Jacob sat a short distance away from the temple. The extraction team was surveying the area and conferring with Daniel and Sam. SG-3 was keeping watch, which left the two men to talk to Teal'c. However, not much was being said.

Teal'c studied the two men in front of him. He knew they were both concerned for the safety of both DanielJackson and ColonelCarter. He also knew ColonelCarter played a much different role in their lives than DanielJackson did.

"ColonelCarter will be fine," he stated.

Jack looked up sharply. "I know. I ju-hey! I care about them both, Teal'c." He almost seemed hurt.

"It is not an accusation, O'Neill. I know that you and ColonelCarter care for each other."

"Look, T, I care for Daniel too," Jack replied.

"Not in the same capacity." A small smile tugged at the Jaffa's lips. "Do not make this more difficult than it has to be, O'Neill."

Jack rubbed his forehead. "She's gonna kill me," he muttered. This would be the second person he told without her. "Well, we're together, but not together-together. I mean we can't be-"

"O'Neill. There is no need to explain. I am happy for you and ColonelCarter," Teal'c bowed slightly.

Jacob, who had been silent, cleared his throat. The trio noticed Major Turner, a member of the extraction team, approaching them.

"What have we got?" Jacob wondered.

The Major displayed a hand drawn map of the building. He went on to detail the rescue operation, talking animatedly. "From what the Colonel and Doctor say, and what we see, going in here is the best way," he finished, pointing to the map. Before anyone could speak, he continued. "I also feel it important to say there's always the possibility of a cave in. No matter how careful our team is, the building's old and compromised," he warned.

The other men nodded.

"Okay, then. Teal'c, will you assist us?"

"Indeed," he replied without hesitation.

Jack and Jacob trailed behind them. They were more along for the ride than anything else. But a close proximity was better than being at the SGC worrying. They'd gotten to hear their voices. Though they sounded weary, it was comforting all the same.

* * *

Daniel and Sam sat quietly, listening to the sounds of the people above. Grating, scraping, and drilling.

Finally Daniel spoke up. "Hey, Sam?"

"Hum?"

"Um… I know."

Sam's eyebrow arched. "'I know?' Know what?"

Daniel pursed his lips. "About you and Jack." He wasn't sure in the lighting, but he thought Sam was turning red. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Daniel, we were going to tell you last night. We weren't trying to keep you in the dark, the right time just hasn't come up," Sam told him apologetically.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm glad you two finally got your acts together," he replied.

"Well, not totally together."

Daniel looked at her expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"We've had _the_ talk, but we're holding off on anything serious until he retires. Whenever that will be."

"I don't think that will be too far down the road, Sam. He loves you too much." Yes, he decided, she _was_ blushing.

"He still wants to be there for us, Daniel. And if Homeworld Security is the only way he can, then he's going to do it," Sam said.

Daniel reached out and grasped Sam's hand. "I know. But he wants to be with you. That man deserves some happiness. True happiness. Sam, he's such a different man now than he was when I met him. You wouldn't even know he's the same person. I think you're largely responsible for that."

"We all are, Daniel. Not just me. We're a team, a family. None of us would be who we are today without each other."

Daniel lightly squeezed her hand. "You're right about that," he agreed.

Sam squeezed back, nodding.

They both became stock still as a few rocks tumbled down from above.

"Uh, guys? You almost got us out of here?" Daniel radioed.

"Affirmative. We are getting closer," came the response.

"Hurry," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Could they go any slower?" Jack complained, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"They're doing the best they can, Jack. You'll just have to be patient."

"You know, Jake, that's not one of my strong points."

Jacob sighed. He knew that all too well. They were right outside the temple. Close enough to know what was going on, but far back enough to be out of the way. As much as Jacob wanted to jump in and start yanking rocks out of the way with his bare hands, he knew that wasn't his place.

"So, are you ever going to give me that speech that all fathers give unsuspecting boyfriends?"

Jacob cast a surprised glance in Jack's direction. "No. No, I think you know my daughter better than even I do. But I do have some juicy tidbits of information from Sam's childhood you might want to hear about."

"Oh?"

Jacob crossed his arms, remembering fondly. "Oh, yes."

* * *

"Colonel Carter? Dr. Jackson? We're about to break through."

Sam got to her feet as the message finished. "This is it," she smiled, wandering towards the area they were about to penetrate. From a distance, she watched and waited. No sooner had the team above broken through the rock than the building began to crumble.

TBC in 'Rescue Me'


	8. Rescue Me

Ch. 8 Rescue Me

Sam's first instinct was to protect Daniel. She rushed over, practically throwing herself over his body. Hovering above him, she protected her head with laced fingers. Rocks fell around them.

Daniel couldn't see a thing. He could hear thuds and shouts from the surface. Sam's breath tickled his face, and he tensed as she grunted and leaned heavily into him. "Sam?" he asked, voice muffled.

Finally, when the noise subsided, she pulled herself away. Daniel sat up, his eyes raking over her body worriedly. Sam had her left hand cradled protectively against her chest.

Sam tried to shake off the pain. A hefty, jagged rock falling from 15 feet could do damage. At least she'd avoided another bump on the head. She focused as she heard Major Turner calling to them from above.

"Yeah! We're...we're okay," she shouted up to him. She turned to Daniel, noticing his concern. "I'm fine. It's not broken, I don't think."

He nodded. "Thanks, Sam."

She smiled at him, slightly laughing. "What, did you think I was going to let you be pummeled?"

"No, of course not. But I hate the fact you got hurt protecting me."

Sam shrugged. "I know you'd do the same for me." She glanced up uncertainly as a few more stones tumbled and rolled to a stop on the ground. Practically all that was left of the first story ceiling had fallen in, and the wall to the right of her looked precarious. If that went, the second story would go…and so would they.

"Dr. Jackson, Colonel, we know you need medical attention. We're going to send some personnel down."

"Negative, Major. I don't want to risk anymore lives." Sam moved back towards the opening the extraction team had made. Her eyes played across the gap and the Major looking down at her. While the hole wasn't level with Sam or Daniel, it wasn't too high for them to be pulled out if need be. In fact, the last little cave in had almost built a staircase for them. But there was no way she could get Daniel up there herself. "Hold there, Major," she ordered.

Sam returned to Daniel and knelt next to him. "Can you get up? I don't want them sending anyone down. It's too dangerous."

"Yeah," he replied. Sam helped Daniel up, wrapping her arm around his waist. They hobbled over to their escape route.

"Turner? Do you have a harness you can send down?"

"Coming right down, Colonel." Less than a minute later, one was sent through the opening. Craning her neck, Sam could see the Major and Teal'c, prepared to pull Daniel up. She sent a brief smile to her teammate before turning to help ready Daniel.

----

Jack listened intently to what was going on. A channel was being kept open so the two major generals could keep tabs on what was going on. Ever since he'd heard the temple further collapsing, he had been on edge. He wanted them out of there-now.

He'd heard Sam giving orders to Turner. He was proud she was taking control of the situation, just like he knew she would. Jack turned his attention back to the radio conversation.

----

"Are you ready, DanielJackson?" Teal'c inquired, testing the ropes.

"Just a sec," he replied. He adjusted himself in the harness. "Sam, you really should go up first."

Sam sighed and restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "Daniel Jackson, I will not have this conversation with you," she said, making sure he was secure.

"But Sam, _you_ have a reason to get out of here."

"Don't go there, Daniel," she said, closing the gap between them. She didn't want anyone above to overhear. "Just because Jack and I are 'together' doesn't mean things change. SG-1 is my team. You are injured and it is my priority to see you get home safely. If I go up first, and the whole place tumbles down on you, don't you think Jack would be more than a little upset?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. Now get _your_ butt up there."

Daniel laughed. "You _have_ become Jack O'Neill!" he exclaimed. The smirk she sent him in return only made him laugh harder.

"DanielJackson!" came Teal'c's alarmed voice.

"Okay, I'm ready!" he shouted, tugging the rope. "See you topside, Sam."

----

"Watch the leg, watch the leg. We've got you, Dr. Jackson."

Jack let out the breath he'd been holding.

"One down, one to go," Jacob commented next to him.

"Yeah…"

"Jack, are you going to fret like this every time she goes off world?" Jacob wondered.

"No. I don't usually worry about her because I know she can handle herself. But when this sort of thing happens-"

"All the time. These things happen all the time to SG-1," Jacob reminded him. "And Sam won't have you giving yourself a heart attack every time a mission goes sour."

"I know, Jake. The hardest part is not being there. Being a general is hard enough, but for crying out loud, I'm leaving for D.C.! I feel like I'm abandoning them."

"From what you told me, you're doing this _for_ them. If you don't go, who knows what bureaucrat will get the position. You are going to know everything that goes on at the SGC and have even more say than Landry. If anything, you're protecting them more than ever."

"I don't like pushing papers. I want to be out here with them. As crazy as it sounds, I want to be in there with Sam right now."

"You're not crazy, Jack. I know exactly what you mean."

"Put me down! Jack! Tell them to put me down!"

The two men swirled around to see Daniel being carried away from the ruins on a stretcher.

"Hold up!" Jack ordered, running to his friend's side. He paused a moment to take in Daniel's ragged appearance. He was covered in dirt and dust, his right leg was in a splint, and the material was bloody.

"I'm not leaving until Sam is extracted. I'm not dying here. Put me down!" Daniel complained.

"He can stay," Jack told the medics. They gently set him down, then returned the way they had come. Jack shook his head. The archaeologist could be as stubborn as a mule. "You alright?"

"Yeah, fine. They're getting Sam out now."

All three quieted down, listening attentively to the open radio channel.

----

Sam had watched as Daniel had been hauled up in the harness. Admittedly, it wasn't a very long trip, but they'd had to be watchful of his banged up leg. He'd disappeared when they'd pulled him over the edge, leaving her alone briefly. A moment later, Teal'c reappeared.

"Are you ready to ascend, ColonelCarter?"

Sam chuckled at his choice of words. "I rather like this plane of existence, Teal'c."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow. "Indeed," he replied with the smallest trace of a smile on his lips.

Sam swiveled around as she heard a creaking noise. Dizziness threatened to overwhelm her. She _hated_ head injuries. Breathing deeply, she moved purposefully towards Teal'c. Rocks began to pelt her. There was no time for fancy rescues. He was just going to have to yank her right out of there. She made her way up the rubble so that she was within Teal'c's reach. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes, trusting him.

Teal'c reached down, his large hands grasping her extended forearms. Sam dug in, and with Teal'c's help, began the ascent.

She neared the top, and Sam thought she was in the clear. She placed one knee on the solid ground and pulled herself up. With one leg still dangling over the edge, she placed her right hand on Teal'c's arm, and cradled the other one to her chest. Teal'c retained his hold on her good arm.

Sam yelped as the edge beneath her gave out. She felt herself slipping and did the only thing she could think to-she reached out to grab something. Her right hand dug into Teal'c's biceps, while her left flung uselessly in the air. Teal'c, reacting, tightened his hold on her arm before she slipped too far, and grasped at her left hand. He caught her by the wrist, and Sam cried out in pain.

----

Jack's blood ran cold as he heard Sam's cries. He could also hear the sounds of a collapsing building. Major Turner was shouting for all non-essential personnel to leave the area. Jack closed his eyes. He trusted Teal'c. He did. He would make sure Sam was okay.

"Oh, no."

Jack's eyes popped open at the dread in Daniel's voice. The rear wall where the device had been had completely caved in. The roof was tumbling down along with it before his eyes. He stood, glued to his spot, trying to hear Sam through the din.

----

Teal'c had quickly relocated his hand. Sam had felt him grasp her by the belt, pulling her over the side. She'd fallen into Teal'c, almost sending the large man tumbling backwards. In one swift move, he'd flipped her and covered her body with his own as the opposite side of the building crashed down.

Sam choked on dust and tears. Her wrist was throbbing and she could barely breathe from all the dust that was being kicked up. She had a fist full of Teal'c's shirt in her hand. She was not letting go of his solid presence amidst all the confusion.

When the moment presented itself, Teal'c pulled Sam to her feet. "We must hurry, ColonelCarter, before this area loses integrity as well," he said urgently. He nodded to the young Major, who had stayed behind, then sent a reassuring look to Sam. Wrapping his arm around the injured woman, they headed away from the rubble.

----

Jacob rushed towards his daughter when she came into view. "Sam!"

It took a second for her to focus on him. She appeared to be quite dazed, blinking in the harsh sunlight and clinging to Teal'c for support.

"Dad…"

"Sam!" Jacob was practically pushed out of the way by Jack. With wide eyes, he took in her appearance. The excess amount of blood coating her face, the dirty and ripped clothing, the wounded hand.

"Sir." Jacob noticed the relief that passed between them. He watched the younger man ball his hands into fists and rock on his heels. He wanted to touch her, make sure she was all right.

"You okay?" he asked softly, brown eyes searching blue.

Sam nodded. Her gaze shifted to Daniel, who had cleared his throat.

With Sam's attention elsewhere, Jack turned to Teal'c, mouthing a silent thank you. Teal'c bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"Sam, are you okay? And hey, nice to know you guys care. Just leave the cripple on the stretcher!" he shouted.

Sam smiled, a real smile, and went to check up on her teammate.

Jacob laughed inwardly. Things were going to be okay.

TBC in 'Conversations in the Night'


	9. Conversations in the Night

Ch. 9 Conversations in the Night

After returning to Earth, Daniel and Sam had been shipped off to the infirmary. The two scientists were both sporting casts now. Jack had joked with her, telling her she really needed to stop with the head injuries. Then he'd poked more fun at her, saying this one didn't seem so bad; maybe she was getting as hard headed as he was. One day, he laughed, bumps on the head wouldn't even faze her. Daniel had gotten to leave, but because of Sam's concussion, Dr. Lam wanted her to stay overnight for observation.

Sam had been none too happy about that. She didn't want to be stuck in the infirmary. She wanted to be with Jack. Though, she had to concede Dr. Lam was right. Even though Jack had stayed with her until the good doctor ran him out, she'd slept most of the time.

She also hadn't been too pleased about Jack telling Teal'c about their relationship, but _she_ had told Daniel. It would never be even though. He'd gotten to tell her father.

The next morning, she'd been released with orders to 'take it easy'. Sam had ended up at Jack's, along with her father and the rest of SG-1. They were helping him pack and ship the rest of his belongings. She and Daniel weren't much help at all, seeing as they only had three legs and three arms between them. However, Daniel could find some interesting ways to make his crutches at least somewhat useful.

When the task at hand had been completed, and Jack's house essentially empty, Teal'c and Daniel had gone back to base. Sam, Jack, and Jacob had returned to her home.

"I'm going to turn in, kiddo," Jacob said, leaning in to kiss his daughter. He sent a smile and nod in Jack's direction.

Sam glanced tiredly up at Jack. "I guess we should follow suit. Long day tomorrow." Tomorrow Jack was leaving.

"Yeah… I'm just gonna make myself at home," he replied, lifting his overnight bag for her to see.

"Okay. I'll be in the back," she told him, motioning towards her bedroom.

He nodded. "I'll be there in a minute."

Sam went into her room and pulled open her dresser drawer. She grabbed blue pajama bottoms and a white tank top and headed towards the bathroom. She changed, washed up, and brushed her teeth, the whole while thinking of the man in her living room.

Flinging the uncomfortable sling off of her arm, she crawled into bed. She sank into the mattress and heaved a sigh. The closer it got to his departure, the harder it was on her. His presence had been solid the last eight years. She couldn't even think of what it would be like without him. Luckily, she had Daniel and Teal'c by her side.

A tap on her doorframe startled Sam. She smiled when she saw Jack at her door, clad in an old Air Force shirt and sweat pants.

He padded over to her bed, sitting next to her. "Hey."

"Hey." Sam's gaze dropped from his.

Jack watched her closely, his eyes boring into her until she finally looked back up. "I'm sorry. It's just…"

"I know, Sam," he told her as he gazed into the depths of her sorrowful eyes. He hated to see her like this. "I wish things could be different."

She nodded in return. "I understand. I do. You're where you need to be, as am I. Good things come to those who wait, right?" She attempted a smile.

"_Great_ things. You and I-we're going to be _great_. Just a while longer." Jack smoothed Sam's blonde locks away from her face.

She leaned into his touch. "Okay. I think I can handle that."

"Alright, then. Goodnight, Sam." He lightly kissed her cheek, lingering just for a moment. He didn't want to go. He knew the regs weren't a problem at the moment, but he was scared to start something he knew would just have to be put on hold indefinitely.

He waited for her to wish him goodnight as well, but it never came. He pulled back, perplexed.

"Jack…" she paused, then met his gaze. Her wide blue eyes got him _every_ time.

"What?" he prodded softly.

"You shouldn't have to sleep on that couch… I mean, there's plenty of room here."

Jack stared. Sam Carter had asked him into her bed. Not to seduce him, of that he was sure. It was just something he never thought he'd get the chance to hear. He cleared his throat, one thing bothering him. "Um, your dad's in the next room."

Sam rolled her eyes at him. "We're not going to do _anything_. I just want to…I want to be with you tonight," she replied.

With the smallest perceptible nod, he motioned for her to scoot over. He wasn't exactly feeling awkward as he lifted the comforter; that was something they'd dealt with. There had been, and still were, times when they slipped into habit and called each other sir or Carter. That was to be expected. But the awkwardness of physical closeness didn't last long. So many years of working side by side had put them in many situations where they came into bodily contact. It was just the idea of being able to show affection openly that was foreign to them.

He brought the comforter around their waists, moving closer to Sam's warm body. He slipped his arm around her, pulling her to him and closing the gap between them. Sam wrapped her arm around his waist. Her breath fell softly on his neck, her injured arm cradled between them, resting lightly against his chest. Jack wasn't that surprised about how right it all felt; he'd expected it to feel this way.

"Tired?" he murmured, rubbing her back.

"Yeah," she replied sleepily.

"Go to sleep," he told her as he noticed her eyes drooping.

"Not yet." Jack felt her arm tighten around him. He understood.

"Don't worry about tomorrow. I'm here now. Get some shut eye, okay?"

Sam blinked, trying to stay awake. She knew what would happen. She'd fall asleep and then before she knew it, he'd be leaving. She didn't want to sleep quite yet.

"You know I love you."

Sam nodded at Jack's statement.

"Then please don't spend the night worrying. I can practically hear you thinking."

"I never stop thinking."

"Well, maybe you should. At least long enough for me to sleep," he teased.

"I'll try...I love you, too." Sam heaved a tired sigh, settling comfortably into Jack's embrace.

"I know. Night, Sam," he said, resting his chin on her head.

"Night."

Jack didn't know how long he lay there, focusing on Sam's breathing. There was something comforting about it. There always had been. Many times off world, when he couldn't sleep, he'd watch the steady rise and fall of his 2IC's upper body. Mostly it helped him fall asleep, but sometimes it did the exact opposite. When she'd roll over where he could see her, it would keep him up for hours. He never thought Daniel and Teal'c knew, but he would watch Sam and etch her every feature into his memory over and over again. She was beautiful, even more so when she was sleeping peacefully.

They had both been through so much the last eight years, enough to tear their friendship to shreds. Their relationship had always been complicated, but at that moment, without rank or rules, fears or doubts, nothing felt more perfect.

* * *

Sam woke, confused by her surroundings. She was in her bedroom in her bed…but she certainly wasn't alone. She shook her head, attempting to clear her sleep fogged brain. She winced as she did so, realizing how much her head hurt and the ache in her arm. While the swelling in both areas had gone down significantly, it still hurt. It was time for painkillers.

She moved to sit up, but strong arms tightened around her. Sam frowned, then a smile played lightly on her lips. He was still there.

Sam pried Jack's arms off of her, almost feeling guilty. She paused a moment to study him. He looked so serene and…content. She couldn't remember seeing him so at peace before, and to think she had something to do with it brought a flush to her cheeks. As much as she wanted to just stay right where she was, she was feeling rather lousy.

She made her way off the opposite side of the bed, quietly tiptoeing to the bathroom. She didn't flip the light on, it would only serve to worsen her headache. The night light in the hall would suffice. Sam filled a glass with water, then downed her medication. She really needed to avoid any more head injuries. One day she was going to do permanent damage.

Sam propped her good hand on the counter, closing her eyes. Jack had been so gentle and understanding. He let her set the pace with their relationship, and she was grateful for that. She didn't know what he'd come into her bed expecting, but he'd been nothing but a gentleman. He'd just been there for her, which at this point, was what she needed.

Thinking back to when she'd first met the man asleep in her bed, she smiled inwardly. She never thought in a million years he would be _the_ one. But he was, there was no doubt in her mind.

Suddenly a pang of guilt washed over her-this happened from time to time. She had been over Pete since probably before they'd even broken up, but she wasn't over her betrayal to Jack. She knew he didn't consider it to be betrayal, and Sam supposed it wasn't. They hadn't been in a relationship then, but she'd been with Pete while she still loved Jack. That had been unfair to all three of them. Thinking of it still stung. But the past was the past and she was with Jack now.

She tensed for a moment as she felt hands on her bare shoulders. Looking up into the mirror, she saw Jack behind her.

"You okay?" he asked sleepily, slightly massaging her shoulders. Sam wasn't really sore from her offworld experience, but she had to concede that his ministrations felt pleasant.

"I'm fine. Headache, but it's taken care of now," she said, lightly shaking the bottle of pills.

"Come back to bed?"

Maybe she was still half asleep, or maybe they really were slipping into this relationship easier than she thought they would, but Sam wasn't shocked by his words. In fact, they seemed right. Sam turned around, taking in Jack's ruffled hair, sticking up in every direction possible. He was adorable and all hers, she thought with satisfaction.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you," Sam apologized.

"It's okay. I knew the second you were awake anyway. All those years of sleeping off world weren't for nothing," he grinned, sliding his hands from her shoulders. Sam immediately missed their presence.

She returned his smile, lightly touching his arm and turning him towards the bedroom. She followed behind him, stifling a yawn. Sam didn't want to be tired. Not with Jack there.

Jack crawled into bed, the mattress squeaking under his weight. Sam followed suit, with only the slightest bit of inhibition. Sam shifted her body closer to Jack's. She laid her head on his chest, bringing her bandaged wrist up to rest there as well. Sam felt one of Jack's arms find a place on her back. Once they settled in, she could hear the strong and steady beat of his heart. That reassuring sound, and the comfort and safety she felt in her current position almost lulled her to sleep-until Jack spoke.

"Thank you."

"Hum?" Sam mumbled. "Thank you for what?"

"For..." Jack fell silent. She knew he was looking for the right words. "For the last eight years I've only seen glimpses of 'Sam'. The last month… Just…thank you."

Sam nodded into his chest. She understood. They had spent so much of their time putting up their good soldier fronts that they were rarely ever just Sam and Jack around each other. But when they were, she knew without a doubt they could make a relationship work. And so far they were. It wasn't without its trials, of course. They'd had disagreements. They weren't huge blowouts though. The way they approached their relationship was in many ways no different than they had in the past. Teamwork, compromise, and being well attuned to the thoughts and actions of the other had saved them from many arguments. After so many years and all they'd been through, they found very little reason to fight. Sam had to admit, it was odd at first to be able to tell Jack exactly what she thought after being his subordinate for so long. However, it was clear that their relationship was a partnership, no longer CO and 2IC.

The silence was broken once again by Jack.

"I love you."

Sam propped her head up on his chest, looking up at him. "I love you too…are you okay, Jack?" she asked, concerned.

"No, not really. I don't want this job, Sam. Well, not for the right reasons."

Sam watched him, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm not cut out for this type of job. You know that. I won't ever love my job like you love yours. I'm taking it because I'm afraid of what will happen if I don't. What will happen to the SGC, SG-1…or to you, if I don't oversee it all? I'm putting us on hold for something I'm not even sure I want."

"No. _We're _putting us on hold. As for this job…well, I can't tell you what to do. I don't think you would have accepted it if you didn't think you could do some good."

"Yeah…"

Once again the room was still. Sam lay her head back down, her fingers tapping lightly against Jack's chest. It was only a feather light touch due to her injury, but one that made Jack's pulse race a little faster. Sam was getting drowsy yet again when Jack spoke up. She would have been annoyed expect for what he said.

"Do you want to get married?"

"Well, if you mean run off to Vegas and get married tonight, then no," she responded coolly.

"No, not tonight. Just someday," he said quietly, his hand gently rubbing her back.

"Someday would be good. When you leave tomorrow, Jack, don't be afraid you'll lose me. There are no guarantees in life, except that I love you, and I'm not making the same mistake again."

"See, it's that no guarantee thing that bugs me. I'm afraid I'll lose you, but not in the way you're talking," Jack frowned.

"Stop thinking that way right now, Jack O'Neill. Don't worry about me. I've been doing this for a long time; it's a risk I'm willing to take. Anything could happen to either of us at anytime anyway."

"True," Jack said, then chuckled. "I just realized I asked you to marry me when we haven't gone on a single date, or for that matter, kissed."

"Yes, well, we'll fix that problem soon enough."

Jack smiled into Sam's hair. At one point in his life, he'd considered never starting over. But for the last few years, he'd come to see Sam as the only one he'd ever consider doing it with. "So…someday?"

"Yes." A simple, straightforward answer. She no longer had doubts when it came to Jack. She was his-hook, line, and sinker-cliché and all.

"So, are we engaged?" Jack asked.

"Do you have a ring?" Sam wondered teasingly.

"No, but you have my heart."

"Can I keep it?" The smile was still in her voice.

"You've had it for a while already, Sam." Jack was surprised when her grip tightened on him.

"God, I'm going to miss you."

He moved his hand up to tenderly stroke her blonde locks. "Me too."

"Jack?" came Sam's small voice. He was somewhat alarmed by her meekness.

"Yeah?"

"Do…do you want to have kids?"

"Kids?"

"Well, yeah. I always wanted to, but I just don't know how you… You know…" Sam sighed in frustration.

"Charlie? That was a long time ago, Sam. I still love him, and I'll never forget him. But you are the here and now. I want to have kids with you. As many as you want."

Sam felt tears welling up in her eyes. She felt so undeserving of this man. Then again, he'd say the same thing about her. "Okay. I'd like that," she agreed.

"Alright, so date, kiss, get married, have kids?" Jack listed.

"I think it's more like get engaged, date, kiss, get married, have kids," Sam replied, snuggling closer to Jack.

"Sweet!"

Jack ran his hand through Sam's hair while she doodled on his chest with her index finger. He was almost positive she was drawing Earth's point of origin symbol over and over again.

Sam relaxed against Jack's strong body. Her headache was all but gone and she was getting rather comfortable. Jack's scent surrounded her and his rhythmic heartbeat soothed her. Her hand fell still as she dozed off.

Jack's fingers still stroked her hair lightly. He glanced down at her, sound asleep. Every time he looked at Sam, he felt an overwhelming sense of love, adoration, and pride. When Jack had first met her, he'd thought Sam would be the death of him. Instead, she'd turned out to be his life.

TBC in 'Morning Promises'


	10. Morning Promises

Ch. 10 Morning Promises

Sam studied Jack. There was a small smirk on her face. Obviously all those years of sleeping off world didn't mean a thing when he was completely zonked out. She didn't really care. It gave her an opportunity to just be with him.

During the night, Sam had shifted to lie next to Jack. Currently, her cheek lay on the cool pillow, inches from Jack's face. Her eyes drifted up to his hair. All the years of being tempted to touch it were in the past. Sam's hand moved up to his hair, gently running her hand through it. A smile crossed her face as she felt the texture between her fingers. This was way better than she'd imagined. Her hand rested at the nape of his neck as he stirred.

"Morning already?" he mumbled, rolling over, burying his face in the pillow.

Yeah," Sam answered, regret in her voice.

Jack heaved a sigh, then propped himself up on one arm. "Feel better this morning?" he asked.

Sam sank back on the pillow, letting her hand fall away from Jack. "Mmm. For now. How are you doing?" Today was _the_ day.

Jack looked away for a moment, before settling his gaze on Sam. "I spent a lot of time thinking last night. A year, Sam. When a year's up, I'm quitting Homeworld Security. I'll retire for good."

"Jac-"

He quieted her, placing his finger on her lips. "I want to love you the way you deserve to be loved. We'll do this for a year, then nothing is gonna stop me from being with you. I can't wait anymore."

Sam nodded, blue eyes searching brown.

Jack's eyes traveled across her delicate features and he couldn't resist any longer. His fingers lightly trailed her jaw line until they reached her chin. He tipped her chin up and ran his thumb along her lower lip. Jack glanced up, meeting Sam's eyes. She didn't look scared or nervous. When her lips softly grazed his thumb, he knew it was all right to take the next step, one he'd been wanting to take for quite sometime.

He leaned down, finally capturing her lips with his own. The kiss was gentle and sweet. Jack pulled back slightly, still wanting to take things at Sam's pace. In response, Sam wrapped her good arm around his neck, bringing him near once again.

Their lips met for a second time, both more sure of themselves than before. The kiss wasn't needy or aggressive. It was passionate and loving, tender and adoring. At that moment, Sam had never felt more loved in her entire life. Everyday Jack would surprise her-make her feel more treasured and special than she ever had before. She was certain that Jack in full romance mode would probably be too much for her to handle…but she was willing to find out.

Jack's mind almost went to mush when he felt Sam's hand in his hair. This was way better than Sam jumping him in the locker room. She was a far better kisser than the alternate reality Sam. This kiss was a lot more satisfying than the time loop. This time, he had no reservations, and he was going to show her how much he loved her.

"Hmmm…" Jack mumbled when they separated. "A bit out of order, but that will do."

Sam shot him a perplexed look until it dawned on her what he meant. Then she smiled. The smile that went all the way to her eyes. The one that made her nose crinkle up. The genuine smile that stole his breath away. "Yes, well, let's not dwell."

Jack grinned, leaning down and carefully hugging her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Love you."

"Lov-" She paused as a knock came at the door. Jack froze as Sam rested her hand on his back.

"Yeah?" she called, feigning sleepiness.

"Morning, kiddo. I don't want to disturb you, but don't forget Daniel and Teal'c will be here in about an hour," her father's voice penetrated the wooden door.

"Okay. Thanks, Dad. I'll be out in a few."

"Alright. And Jack, I know you're in there."

Sam and Jack held their breaths, waiting for an angry father to tear the door from its hinges. Instead, they heard him leaving.

"He's gonna kill me!" Jack moaned, rolling onto his back.

"No, he won't," Sam reassured him as she sat up. "He must really like you, Jack."

"He's going to think we…ah…you know…"

Sam rolled her eyes. "No, he won't. Just don't worry and be glad you're still breathing." She scooted off the bed and began rummaging through her dresser. Then she searched through her closet. Jack's eyes followed her the whole time. Finally she turned around, fresh clothing in hand, and gave him _the_ look.

"What?" Jack asked innocently.

Sam shrugged, her face softening. "I don't know. It's kind of strange to have you watching me like that."

"If you don't like it, I'll stop. I was just making up for lost time, that's all. You know, all those briefings I sat through that would have been much more interesting if I could have just stared at you."

Sam blushed at his words. Well, she _did_ like the attention. "Fine, then. Please continue with what you were doing," she smirked, swinging her hips for good measure as she left the room.

Jack groaned into his pillow. The year couldn't go by fast enough.

* * *

"Who wants the last glazed?" Daniel asked, holding up the almost empty doughnut box.

"I would, DanielJackson. Thank you," Teal'c said, picking out the last doughnut.

Daniel and Teal'c had shown up at Sam's with doughnuts and orange juice, knowing she probably didn't have the appropriate items for a going away breakfast. They'd been chatting and eating for the last hour or so. They all knew the car from Peterson would be there soon.

As the others began cleaning up their dishes, Jack wandered around Sam's house, making sure he had all of his possessions. He found his razor in Sam's bathroom, his shoes under the couch, and his T-shirt on Sam's bed. He packed his things and set his bag by the door. He peeked out to see if the car was there yet. Of course the USAF didn't know he'd just spent the night at his, well, with his, former 2IC. They just knew he'd be there with his friends that morning. Seeing nothing, he checked his watch. Any minute now.

Jack's shoulders sagged. He'd known this day was coming for a while, but nothing prepared him for the feelings of sadness and loss that were gnawing at him. Jack sighed. He had a job to do, and he was going to do it…for a year.

"All set?"

He turned to find his three closest friends behind him, along with the father of the woman he loved. They all knew. The only people in the world that knew he and Sam were together were standing in this hallway.

"Uh, yeah." He jammed his hands in his pockets. He looked them each straight in the eye, one by one, remembering them as they were now. As Sam had said, there were no guarantees in life. He didn't want to take his last few moments with them for granted.

"Guess we should go ahead and say our goodbyes," Daniel suggested. There was no need to be rushed when the base vehicle arrived. They shuffled around, not knowing who should go first. Teal'c stepped forward.

"O'Neill. I have learned much from you during my time under your command. Your presence will be sorely missed. However, I am sure you will do well in your new position as Head of Homeworld Security in Washington D.C." Teal'c bowed his head slightly.

"Well, that was a mouthful, T." Jack paused. "Thanks," he said, enveloping the large man in a hug. "And keep my science twins out of trouble," he grinned, nodding towards his bandaged up friends.

When Teal'c stepped back, Daniel was next in line. He didn't say anything, he just hugged Jack fiercely.

Jack returned the gesture, patting him lightly on the back. "It won't be the same without you, Daniel. I…I'll miss you."

Daniel straightened his glasses as he pulled himself away from Jack. "Me too. It took forever to break you in, but it was well worth it, Jack. Thanks. For everything," Daniel said sincerely.

"Yeah, you too. We'll be in touch, okay?" Jack responded, smiling tightly. This was a lot harder than he'd imagined. Especially when he turned to Sam.

"Well…"

"Well…" Sam moved forward, circling her arm around his neck, pulling him close. The others stepped back to give them some space.

"A year. I promise." Jack kissed her cheek, gently holding her.

"Okay. I promise I'll be here," she replied resolutely. Nothing was going to keep her from finally being with this man.

Jack's breath tickled Sam's ear as he leaned in, making sure no one else could hear. "Should we tell them we're kind of, sort of engaged? _Together?_"

She nodded. Letting go of Jack and reaching down, she grasped his hand. The couple turned to the rest of the group.

"Guys, um… We wanted to tell you that-"

"We're engaged!" Sam blurted out before Jack could finish. She smirked at him. That's what he got for telling her father. She saw shock, then pleasure, register on the faces of her dad and friends.

"Congratulations O'Neill, ColonelCarter. I wish you well and I am pleased you 'got your acts together'."

Jack shot a look at Daniel, who was doing a good job of looking innocent. Then, for the second time that day, he found an archaeologist stuck to him.

"Hey, Danny, you okay?"

"I'm so happy for you two!" he exclaimed, moving to hug Sam. "It's about time. If you ask me, you've acted engaged for years. Now it's just official," he beamed, supporting himself on his crutches.

"Thanks…Dad?" Sam asked, looking to her father.

A huge smile was on Jacob Carter's face. Huge. He enveloped Sam in a bear hug. "Finally, I know you're going to be happy. Now, I'd like a few more grandkids. What do you say?" he grinned teasingly.

"Well, uh, sure, Dad. Jack retires in a year an-"

"Don't worry, Jake," Jack told him, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "We're going to have _lots_ of kids."

"Jack!" Sam cried, a flush creeping up her cheeks.

"Jack! Please!" Daniel moaned, putting his hand over his face.

"I for one will be thrilled when the young O'Neill's are born. I look forward to it," Teal'c bowed.

"Good luck keeping this one in check, Sam," Jacob chuckled, shaking Jack's hand. "Congratulations."

Jack hesitated for a moment before he embraced his one-day father-in-law. "Thank you." And he meant it. To have Sam's dad's approval meant a lot to Jack. Coupled with his friends' endorsements, he was on cloud nine.

"So, Jacob-"

"Jack, you can call me dad."

Jack cocked his head in surprise. Sam looked astonished as well.

"Wait a minute. He doesn't have to marry me before he can call you dad?"

"No," Jacob smiled. "He never did."

The End

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You all are great and make writing even more enjoyable.


End file.
